Falling into Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane finds out his true feelings for Mitchie. Continuation from "My Greatest Dinner".


Title: Falling into Love

Pairing: Smitchie

Characters: Shane, Mitchie and Nate

Rating: G

Author's Note: I don't own any characters. I dedicate this story to Joe Jonas's Princess and MamaXUnicorn for their insistence of another chapter.

"So dude how did the date go? Was it really that bad?" Nate asked one of his best friends with worry as Shane had been kind of sad looking with a long face and was slowly strumming his guitar since coming home from his time with Mitchie. Shane had been so happy when he found out that Connect Three was going to New Jersey which meant he could hang out with Mitchie, his face had split into a huge smile and he took even longer to get dressed to go see her then it usually does and he spend at least two more hours in the bathroom, taking up all the hot water, strengthening his hair and pouring on the cologne. What could have happened to his dream night to make Shane so sad?

"No it went well, we talked like we haven't been apart for months and we were laughing like it was a normal occurnace. It kind of went downhill for a bit when some "popular" girls made fun of Mitchie and I told them off. I just hope they leave Mitch alone from now or they will have us to deal with. And for the last time, dude, it wasn't a date, it was just friends getting together" Shane said as he strummed his guitar with a small smile as he thought about his night with Mitchie.

"Oh sure it wasn't a date, no not at all. You were just with a girl that you haven't stopped talking about since Camp Rock, heck everytime Jason and I called you, all you could talk about was "Mitchie this". You also couldn't stop staring at her during our Beach Jam and don't get me started on your lovey dovey Final Jam duet. I thought you were going to kiss her right then and there in front of everyone. Dude please just admit that you are head over heels for this girl and go win her over so that we don't have to hear you mope around because you are too stubborn and scared to fight for his girl." Nate thrown up his hands in frustration. Jason, who wasn't too bright, noticed that Shane had been different in a good way since Camp Rock and commented that Shane and Mitchie were making googly eyes at each other at Final Jam and should kiss, So why was Shane being so stubborn about his feelings for Mitchie?

Shane 's mouth openned. Had he really been that dense? His mind was clearing and was reminding him of all the times he had thought of Mitchie during the day while at camp and walked around the camp looking for her, eager to be in her presence again. He had written "Gotta Find You" with Mitchie in his mind and had stayed up all night to finish it so that he could sing it to her the next day as her opinion meant a lot to him. He had tried to be subtle during the rest of camp when around her, he didn't want anyone to think he was being inappropriate with a camper, but he couldn't help touch her at anytime and stand super close to her when they were together.

"Oh my God, I am in love with Mitchie Torres" Nate just have him a "duh" look but Shane didn't notice as he put his guitar down on the couch, grabbed the phone off the table and ran into his room shutting the door. He stared at the phone , going through the conversation of what he was going to say to Mitchie when she answered to get her to see him again so he can tell her his true feelings. When he had gathered his nerve, he took a deep breath and dialled Mitchie's phone number, losing his nerve with every ring. He was about to hang up when he heard the sweetest sound ever.

With lots of stuttering, Shane asked if she could meet him in the park in like ten minutes, he had to talk to her about something really important. When she agreed, he ran around the room, changing his clothes, brushing his hair and teeth at the same time then ran out of the room, then came back into the room for his keys.

When he got to the park after stopping at a curbside vendor for a rose, he sat on the bench in the middle of the park, nervously drumming his fingers on the arm and bouncing his feet going through how he was going to tell Mitchie of his love for her. When he saw her, looking oh so beautiful in black leggings and a long sleeved teal shirt, he got up and gave her a big hug, memorizing every detail of her in case she didn't feel the same way.

They sat down with Mitchie holding the rose and Shane holding her hand. With a deep breath he said: "Mitchie, when I got back to the hotel, I realized something I hadn't realized before that was so obvious to everyone around us. The thing is ever since we first met I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I really wrote "Gotta Find You" for you, not the "girl with the voice" who was you also, because I wanted to impress you with my new style of music and I ran around the camp looking for you so that I could spend some more time with you. You make want to be a better person to the people around me and to stand up to the producers so that Connect Three can sing the songs that come from our hearts not what the fans want."

Through this touching speech, Mitchie had tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth: no one, let alone a guy, had ever said such sweet, romantic things to her. Shane took one of her hands in his took a deep breath and then continued: "What I am trying to say is that I am totally and completely in love with you".

Mitchie threw herself into his arms and whispered in his ear that she loved him too. They just sat there hugging until Mitchie pulled apart and gently kissed him which he gladly and passionately returned, pouring all the love he had in that kiss. They cuddled on the bench talking and holding hands for about an hour before Mitchie had to go home. With more kiss and hug, she left leaving a popstar on the bench with a big smile on his face and memories of a great day.


End file.
